The Missing Years We're all fired up!
by the giggle bug
Summary: What happens in the seven years after Tenro Island. This is from the RP forum We're all fired up! Anyone can take part- there are many co-writers! This is from a really hish quality paragraph RP so please read! I hope you like it lots and lots!
1. The wyvern that is not a wyvern

**Chapter 1: A wyvern that is not a wyvern and the amethyst eyed girl**

**So, I have to say that I did not write much of this. In fact- it is a still alive FT RP **_**called "We're all fired up!"**_** And is a paragraph RP- probably the only one and I think it is so good it deserves its own story! There are many Rpers, and I will list all of them for the chapter so they all get their credit! I AM NOT THE FULL AUTHOR! I love this and I hope you do to!**

**Giggle**

**Xxx**

**The Authors for this chapter are:**

**Forks'n'Spoons**

**IridescentHeart**

**VulpineSnow**

It was a quiet and calm evening in Magnolia. Lucy was on her way home, as usual she balanced on the edge of the small river that flows through the town.

"Look out Lucy! This is dangerous!" A man in a boat called, but the stellar spirit mage ignored him

"This is bad", she sighed, "I have to pay my rent in a few days and I don't even have half the money. Gee, why did I pick such an expensive apartment in the first place?" she scolded herself.

However, her monologue was abruptly interrupted when she saw a person on the street she had never seen before. It appeared to be a woman that was completely dressed in black.

She wore black combat boots, black jeans, a black tank top that left her stomach exposed and a black, long trench coat. She also had long, jet black hair that was tied together in a ponytail. Two strands of hair on the left and right side of her face, they reached a few inches below her chin, were not included in the ponytail.

The woman simply stood there. She was panting and seemed to be keeping herself up on a light pole. In the light of the street lamp Lucy was able to make out that the colour of the woman's eyes was a crystal clear amethyst. (Purple)

"Hey...are you alright?" Lucy asked and walked up to the slightly tanned woman that looked like she was only a bit older than Lucy herself. She was probably something around Erza's age.

However, the woman's only answer was to take a step forward, suddenly lose consciousness and fall into Lucy's arms. Just now Lucy saw the small puddle of blood on the ground where the unconscious woman in her arms had stood until moments ago.

She glanced down at the woman and shock was written all over her face when she saw a huge, several inches deep gash on the woman's back.

"Oh crap, hang in there!" Lucy called out to her and carefully lay her down on the pavement before taking out one of her keys.

"Gate of the virgin, I open thee! Virgo!" she called.

"Princess, is it already time for punishment?" Virgo asked matter of factly right after she appeared.

"No time for that now, Virgo. Take her and follow me! And be careful, she's hurt." Lucy ordered pointing at the woman before starting to run down the streets.

Doing as she was told, the purple haired stellar spirit carefully picked up the injured woman and followed her master.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza yelled getting annoyed at their constant fighting. "Stop it before I come over there and show you both a real battle!"

Everyone in the guild sweat dropped from Erza anger and the way Gray and Natsu stopped fighting in an instant. Erza went back to eating her cake peacefully, before she was bombarded by Felicia. "Erza, I'm back from my mission!" The brunette announce, hugging Erza tightly.

"Ah welcome back Felica, I hope-" Just then Erza was cut off when the guild doors opened to show Lucy rushing in. Her Stellar Spirit, Virgo was right behind her, but she was holding an unconscious woman. Kicking into her seriousness, Erza stood up and rushed over to Lucy, "What happened Lucy? Who is the woman?"

"I have no idea!" Lucy exclaimed, obviously nervous and somewhat scared, "I...I found her just some moments ago on the streets. She was standing there and suddenly...she's hurt! Quite badly! Where's Wendy?"

Everyone in the guild hall was now walking up to Lucy and Virgo, looking at the wounded woman, whose blood had already ruined Virgo's dress, in a quite concerned and surprised manner.

"Princess, it seems our captive is becoming weaker." Virgo stated in her usual neutral tone, causing Lucy to turn to her in shock. "Oh no..." the blonde mage almost whispered.

"Her pulse rate has slowed down." the stellar spirit continued, still with not even a hint of emotion on her face.

"This is bad." Erza muttered, and then called over her shoulder. "Wendy!" She motioned to Lucy and Virgo, "Come on let's get her to the infirmary."

Wendy popped out of nowhere, looking frantic as she heard all the commotion. "I'm here! I can help." She announced following after Erza and the stellar spirit that was holding the bleeding woman. Mirajane held open the door to the infirmary, looking sad at the predicament the woman was in.

"I wonder what go to her." Felicia asked no one in particular as she watched the group go. She sat down in the seat Erza was in and sighed.

As soon as Virgo had lay the woman down on one of the beds, Mirajane carefully began to take off her coat, revealing a sight to them that was even more shocking than they had assumed: the gash reached down the whole length of her back. It went from her left collarbone down to her right hip and was at least 3 inches deep. It was actually a miracle the woman was still alive.

Immediately, Wendy began to use her healing Sky Dragon Slayer magic on her, but she was suddenly interrupted when she and the other guild members heard a loud, beast like roar.

Just moments later the earth shoot for a few seconds and the big wooden gates of the guild's entrance were torn apart when a dark green wyvern with glowing orange eyes rammed his head through them and looked into the guild hall. Releasing another roar, he forced his body through the entrance, breaking down a good portion of the wall while doing so, and let his angry gaze move back and forth between the guild members.

He seemed to be searching something...

And just when Natsu and the others got ready to attack, the unconscious woman in the infirmary suddenly snapped her amethyst eyes open and struggled to get up on her feet again.

Erza turned her attention to the loud noise, frowning. "A wyvern?" She questioned, and then snapped her head back to the woman who tried to get up. "Mira, Wendy, keep her here I'll deal with the beast." Erza demanded, then equipped into her Flame Empress Armour, before rushing out into the main guild.

Natsu was already hitting the wyvern with his flaming fists, while Gray was using his Ice make magic to stop the wyvern from moving around so much. Felicia was using the stones, that the wyvern broke, as ammunition to distract the beast. She glanced back at Erza. "Well just don't stand there."

"I wasn't planning to." Erza commented then went into battle, swiping at the beast with her sword, making the wyvern howl in pain and rear back, knocking another section of the guild out. That wasn't going to suit well with the master.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray shouted right after the wyvern hit the ground. In a matter of moments, a thick blanket of ice spread over the floor and literally froze the wyvern on the place it stood.

"Not bad, ice cube." Natsu commented before engulfing his fists in his Dragon fire again, getting ready to serve the final blow to the beast.

Meanwhile, Felicia was looking at Erza questionably. The redhead had only unleashed this one single attack on the dragon like creature, but didn't continue to attack afterwards, which was quite untypical of her. "Erza, are you alright?" Felicia asked when she saw the thoughtful expression on Titania's face while Natsu and Gray ran up to the wyvern with a battle cry.

"This doesn't make sense. Wyverns are able to sense magic auras. Why would a wyvern come and attack a guild that is full of strong magic? What does it want here?"

"Me."

Erza turned around upon hearing the throaty, weak, unfamiliar voice and saw the injured woman standing several feet behind her, Mirajane supporting her to keep standing.

"Didn't I tell you to hold her back?" Titania looked at Wendy and Mirajane with a strict and disappointed expression on her face.

"We're sorry." Wendy began, looking to the ground, feeling somewhat ashamed of herself.

"It's just that she said she has something important to tell you." Mira continued, which caused Erza to raise an eyebrow.

"What is it then?"

"That wyvern...is not...an actual wyvern...It's a mage...that uses take over...and he's after me, not you." panting, she began to let go of Mira and stumbled forward, her sight horribly blurry, but she was still able to see the giant reptile, who had meanwhile managed to break free from Gray's ice and was now trying to defend against Natsu and Gray, roaring and growling wildly while doing so. However, the wyvern immediately went quiet when he saw the black haired woman approaching him, which somewhat surprised Natsu and Gray and caused them to stop attacking the beast.

For a moment, the woman's fists were engulfed in pitch black flames and she took up a battle stance, but just moments later she collapsed and fell down on her knees again. She was simply too exhausted.

In the meantime, far on the other side of Magnolia, a bar was full of activity, with no one being the wiser about the odd, out of place wyvern attack upon the headquarters of the Guild known as Fairy Tail. The patrons all simply interacted together, drinking and being merry.

One of the patrons, in particular, was simply sitting at a booth in a corner, watching the others as he took a swig from his beverage, his metal-clad hand wrapped around the mug. "So, what job do you have for me now?" the black-haired young man asked his associate, a green-clad brunette whom sat across from him in the booth, as he set down the mug.

"Eh, a monster hunt, the same as usual," the man responded, handing over a poster. "It's a pack of salamanders... You know, the actual thing, below the dragons..."

"I know what they are, Jenkins. You don't need to give exposition," the black-haired man spoke. "Looks like a job for my Icebrand to take care of..." he muttered.

"Still, won't be easy. You're so used to solo monsters..."

"..." Dracul "Drake" Viridian closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Jenkins, what did you do?"

"... I made a second poster... and sent it to Fairy Tail..."

"..." Drake blinked. "... Fairy Tail? You..." He shook his head in disbelief. "You went to Fairy Tail?" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Listen, Jenkins, I know you've been pulling strings to keep my hide out of trouble and make sure I can get these jobs, but I _**DON'T**_work with Guilds. They _always_ want a bigger cut of the funds and leave me with just enough funds for a week."

In the meantime, back in Magnolia, the fight against the wyvern, that seemingly wasn't even a real wyvern, was starting to heat up again. While Mirajane and Wendy were now guiding the barely conscious, wounded woman back to the infirmary, practically every other member of the guild was now getting ready to attack the beast.

"So it's not even a real wyvern, huh? Kinda thought that something was odd about this one when I smelled him." Natsu smirked while cracking his knuckles and charging in again.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he yelled and served an immensely powerful uppercut to the wyvern that caused the dragon like creature to stumble backwards and fall on his back on the front yard of the guild. It just wanted to get up again when suddenly the ground under its feet gave away and it fell into a deep hole.

Just a few meters next to this hole, Virgo dug herself to the surface again.

"Well done, Virgo!" Lucy called from the wrecked entrance of the guild and gave her stellar spirit a thumbs up before said spirit bowed and finally disappeared again.

"Ice Make: Floor!"

And before the wyvern could even try to climb or fly out of that hole again, a thick layer of magical ice covered the pit and locked the reptile in in it.

"Well then, time to settle this." Erza murmured in a serious voice before glancing over at Felicia and nodding at her.

"Now, I know that you've had difficulties with Guilds in the past, Drake, but I _promise_, Fairy Tail will be fairer," Jenkins tried to assure the armour-clad man.

"Blue Pegasus," Drake mentioned.

"... Okay, so maybe that guild needed some extra funds..."

"They used a majority of their cut on cosmetics, Jenkins," Drake stated flatly. "Cosmetics."

"Look, Drake, do you want the job or not? You're supposed to meet with Fairy Tail if you accept..." the green-clad brunette told the Holder Mage.

The black-haired young man let out a sharp growl toward his bearded associate. "If they screw me out of my fair share, Jenkins, we're through," he stated as he put a gauntlet covered hand on the table of the booth and stood up.

"Fine, fine... Now, come on," the burly informant commanded as he stood up as well. "We're off to Fairy Tail's Guild Hall."

"Oh _joy_," Drake responded with thick sarcasm as they exited the bar.

"Alright, I got this." Felicia said as she ran out into the yard and stretched out her hands. "I suggest you move away Gray."

Immediately, Gray ran out the way, having experienced the earth mage's power before would not like a repeat anytime soon.

"Remember, don't kill it, it's still a human." Erza called out from behind Felicia, who rolled her eyes in response. Felicia closed her eyes and concentrated her magic on the ice covered hole. The earth began to rumble and shake as the hole began to crumble. The ice fell away and the wyvern roared at the chance to escape, but Felicia was quicker. As the wyvern flew out, Felicia called the earth out to wrap around the beast's claws like a shackle bringing it back down to the ground roughly.

The wyvern roared in frustration, but Felicia only sighed. "Yeah, yeah." She knelt down and placed a hand on the ground then a second later a sturdy rock prison emerged around the wyvern, but it was small, causing the dragon like beast to curl in on itself and rendering it powerless. "There I think that should hold him."

"Nicely done." Erza commented, then marched up to the rock prison and glared into those glowing red eyes of the wyvern. "You have come in and wrecked out guild and harmed an innocent." She said in an authoritative tone as she brandished her sword. "Transform back and face your punishment."

It took a few moments, but upon seeing that Erza was deadly serious, the wyvern finally gave up on his futile attempts to break the restraints that were holding him on the ground before it began to shine in a bright yellow light. The shape of the once beastly, dragon-like creature shrunk and changed until the light finally faded and revealed a brunette man sitting on the ground where the wyvern was only moments ago. Slowly he stood up, turning his piercing yellow eyes to Erza and looking directly into her eyes before he stood up, dusted off his brown coat and his black pants and then walked up to her.

A small smirk spread on his stubbly bearded face before he stopped right in front of Erza, the peak of her sword poking his quite muscular chest and leaving a small cut on his dirty, grey tank top.

"You think she's innocent?" he asked in his low voice before leaning in and whispering into her ear "You don't know what you're talking about."

Taking a few steps back again, the man let his gaze wander back and forth between all of the Fairy Tail members that were facing him with angry and unwelcoming glares. But he just smirked upon seeing that.

"I have my reasons for hunting her and mark my words, Fairy Tail: If you plan on protecting this woman, then you have not seen the last of me!" he proclaimed.

Just moments later, with a snap of his fingers, he suddenly evaporated in a cloud of thick, grey smoke and was gone with the wind...

**What do you think? I like the way all the OCs are introduced- there will be a lot of them as it is from a forum. I probably won't come in until chapter 15 or such (be thankful- I am a rubbishy writer) but just sit back and enjoy the story! I know I am! Please review, you have to review three times as much as there are three authors for the story. I really hope you like it and will continue reading. About updates: I am only in post 7 or something and there are over 200 but if you all keep on reading and run out on posts I can only update when they are posted. Check out the forum if you want!**

**Giggle**


	2. The secret of the strange woman

**Chapter 2: Drake needs money and the secret of the strange woman!**

**Chapter 2 is up already you ask? Yep! I am being good and doing this fast. Although the posts are already written- I still have to shuffle around the posts and do grammar checks and join the posts up! I am so happy you are carrying on reading! I have a question- please answer in PM or review: Are there too many OCs for your liking or is it okay? Please answer- I really want to make this as enjoyable as can be!**

**Yours, **

**Giggle**

**The Authors for this chapter are:**

**Flair the demon dragon king**

**Forks'n'Spoons**

**IridescentHeart**

**VulpineSnow**

_Summary so far: Lucy finds an injured girl and takes her to Fairy Tail where they are attacked by a wyvern which is actually a take-over mage that is out for the mysterious girl. Also we meet "Drake" who is a free-lance Holder Mage that is going to work with Fairy Tail for a mission._

Yuru has been following sightings of a Wyvern for the last few days. The report has leaded him here to Magnolia. "Where is the first place I should look for information on this Wyvern? The tavern? Nah It would more likely be better to go to fairy tail given their reputation it wouldn't be hard to imagine that they would be attacked or have something to do with the Wyvern." Yuru said talking to himself before walking and start searching for Fairy Tail. Only the building was missing most of its front wall. "Yeah it defiantly came through here or Fairy Tail has a magically mutated Termite problem." Yuru said before walking around looking for a concious member that wasn't sprawled out on the front lawn.

* * *

Everyone stood in silent shock after the wyvern turned man vanished. In that moment, Erza turned back into her regular state, crossing her arms in thought.

In the end it was Natsu who broke the silence. "What the hell! What does he mean by that?" Natsu demanded looking ready to go after the man. "He wants to challenge us; well I'm all fired up. He can come at any time!" Natsu was waving his fire fist around. "He can-"

"Would you shut up fire brain?" Gray yelled, making Natsu glare at the ice mage and run over to butt heads with him.

"What was that ice brick?" They started to go at it again. Strangely, Erza said nothing as she just stood and thought for a moment. Felicia looked at her curiously, and then stepped aside, when the Titania turned and marched back towards the ruined guild, heading right up to Wendy and Mirajane who were still with Jill. Felicia followed after her.

Erza crossed her arms and stared down at the weak woman with an intense gaze. "That man came after you and cause havoc in our guild. I want answers now." She demanded.

"Now Erza, she weak." Mirajane said softly, trying to sooth the red haired mage.

"I'll give your answers, don't worry." Jill chuckled throatily while a weak smile grazed her lips. She lay, only dressed in her pants and with her torso being covered by blankets, in one of the beds of the infirmary, having Mira, Lucy and a very exhausted Wendy watching over her with still very concerned expressions, although the young Sky Dragon Slayer had actually managed to heal the woman's severe injury.

"For the moment, just let me rest a little, okay?"

Originally, Erza wanted to push her, telling her that she couldn't wait, but she immediately forgot about that upon seeing Mirajane's strict glare. It's not that Erza, not being Fairy Tail's strongest woman for no reason, was scared of Mira, but she respected her former rival and she knew better than to mess with her.

"Fine." she sighed and turned towards Jill again "But as soon as you~" Titania stopped mid-sentence, gazing at Jill with an incredulous glare while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that was fast." she commented, seeing that the raven-haired woman had already fallen asleep.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray had paused in their fighting when they both noticed a stranger with who was reading a dragon mask. There was no way they could see his face or any other features. They immediately went on the defensive.

"Hey who are you?" Gray asked the new guy.

"Someone tracking a Wyvern." Yuru said, walking past Grey and Natsu without a second though and walking up to a member he knew by her reputation. "Would you be Erza Scarlet?" Yuru asks. Natsu not liked being brushed off gets mad. Lighting his hands on fire he jumps at Yuru while yelling a battle cry fully intent on striking him. Yuru without even looking slightly turns his body and fires lighting from his palm where he hears Natsu from hitting Natsu and sending him right into Grey head first.

Erza turned to the stranger with a raised eyebrow. However when the guy struck out at Natsu and indirectly harmed Gray, Erza called forth a sword, going into battle mode. "Who are you and why are you asking for me?" She demanded. After everything today, Erza wasn't going to be too friendly to strangers. "I don't appreciate people hurting my nakama." Erza narrowed her eyes, slowly parting her feet in her battle stance. "I suggest you speak quickly."

Felicia ran over to Natsu and Gray, kneeling down to check them over. "Nicely done Natsu you just got owned by some kid." She teased with a smirk.

"Not funny." Natsu mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Who is that guy?"

"Don't know, but he's asking for Erza." Felicia answered, looking over to the confrontation Erza was having with the stranger. "He picked the wrong time though. She's really on edge right now."

"Erza-san, please calm down" Lucy tried to soothe Erza when she walked up behind her older nakama and put a hand on her shoulder. "It actually _was _Natsu who provoked him, you know." she informed, sensing that Erza was incredibly tense at the moment and hoping that she wouldn't lose it.

In the meanwhile, Mirajane was tugging in Wendy in the bed next to Jill. The young Dragon Slayer had used up all of her magic energy when healing the amethyst eyed woman. She probably needed the rest as badly as Jill herself now. After the young girl was sound asleep after only a few moments, Mira joined the others in the guild hall.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop fighting now. We have 2 people in the infirmary who need to recover. Please grant them some peace and quiet." the white haired mage said with a pleading voice although her glare was actually quite strict.

* * *

Yuru replied, "Technically your friend attacked me and for the reason I asked you are the fairy tail member I know best by reputation and being one of the higher ranking members of fairy tail you would more likely have the information I seek." Yuru explained not flinching or entering a battle stance as Erza entered her. Erza looked a long time at Yuru before lowering her sword and dropping her stance. "What is it you want to know?" Erza asked stilled watching him closely. "I wanted to know if you had seen a Wyvern recently. But from the state of things either it rampaged through here or you guys have a serious magically mutated Termite problem." Yuru said the last part jokingly. This earned a few chuckles among some of the conscious members.

Erza didn't even break a smile at the stranger's joke. Instead she gave him another look. "Why would you be looking for a wyvern?" She questioned. "Do you have anything you do with it?" Her hand tightened its grip on the sword, but she made no move to raise it back up. Her actions depended on this guy's answer.

The people of the guild immediately went silent, all eyes on the masked guy. Natsu had risen to his feet, his hands starting to glow with flames. He was prepared to attack again if need be. Gray was silently watching the scene as he leaned against Felicia for support. His head was still hurting from when Natsu crashed into him.

Mirajane watched everything, debating on whether it would be a good thing to call the master or not. The master always seems to be away when something major goes on in the guild.

"I am filling the last request of a dying man. That Wyvern is guilty of destroying an entire town and killing all the residents. I'm gonna see to it that it pays for its crimes or die trying." Yuru said not even budging. The air was so tense that a knife could cut it as the surrounding members waited for Erza to reply. Natsu's were flames still fully ignited.

Due to the mask, Erza couldn't really study the guy, but she did calculate his words carefully. Erza is usually a person who can tell the truth for a lie and she was getting the feeling that the guy before her was telling the truth. With a sharp nod, Erza loosed her grip on her sword and let it vanish.

At this the guild relaxed a bit. If Erza deemed it safe then it must be safe. Even Natsu followed suit and extinguished his flames. Though he wanted another round with the guy.

"Yes, the wyvern did come through here." Erza stated as she motioned to the wreckage. "It has destroyed most of our guild and injured some of our members." Pausing, Erza choose her next words carefully. "The wyvern was different in a way. I wasn't really a wyvern."

Yuru nodded. "I see you know that much then. I apologize for keeping that from you but I kinda wanted to keep this quite for a little longer." He paused, "You see the reason he can do that is because he stole a very powerful relic from the village he destroyed. This relic is the container of the soul and powers of dozens if not hundreds of Wyverns. It was forged from human sacrifices and much dark magic. While its purpose isn't of that nature if the council got wind of such an artefact what do you think they would do?" Yuru asks seriously. The mood switch back to tense as everyone took in this information.

"Dark magic?" Erza repeated, doubtful and a little sceptical. "You mean that man used dark magic that came from a relic?" Now she was wondering if she should pull out the sword again.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Felicia interrupted from behind, still holding Gray up. "A relic that possess dark magic? Now why would your village have such a thing? I mean if it was forged by human sacrifices, which last I check is forbidden, then just what exactly is you village?" Felicia had a valid point. Only people who dabbled in the dark arts, created stuff of the dark arts.

Narrowing her eyes, Erza went back on the defensive. "So you're village has dark magic. That is something the council would destroy instantly if they knew about it." Erza tensely said.

He coughed slightly before continuing. "Like I said it's a relic almost 5000 years old. And no it was forged from dark magic but it isn't it's something more along the lines of requip magic or takeover. Possibly a mixture of both. But I'm getting off track. Records of that time are all but lost to my people the things we have been able to piece together was that it was a last resort. My village being so secluded it was easy to keep ourselves hidden from the rest of the world. My ancestors came to the conclusion that the relic was far too powerful to be used again so they sealed it. But that mage took the relic and in the course killed all those who guarded it. He then was driven temporarily insane by the power or was too weak willed and was possessed by one of the Wyvern souls. But it none of that matters anymore my village was destroyed and all of them but me were killed. So your Council won't have anyone killed for because a village outside their control violated their rules." Yuru said not missing a beat.

* * *

Drake surveyed the sights of the city as he was guided toward the Guild Hall of Fairy Tail. He saw some wisps of smoke in the air above, but he simply dismissed it as... well, just smoke. It would still be quite a few minutes before he and Jenkins, the burly jerk, reached the sight of the Guild Hall, and since Drake did not want to meet another Guild so soon, he was actually taking his time with his walking speed.

The burly brunette leading him wasn't complaining, so it was all well and good. Jenkins himself wasn't actually a mage, or at least he never presented himself to be one. Drake thought that was just fine. Between the two of them, it was a standard formula. Jenkins would pull a couple of favours and help Drake find work. In turn, Drake would give a small percentage of his earnings to Jenkins, and then he could use the rest for room and board at where ever he was staying.

They had a deal, after all.

Still, Drake was NOT looking forward to working with another Guild, even if it was the famous Fairy Tail.

"Oi, Fairy Tail," Drake spoke up as he walked; only pausing to survey the damage. "..." He chose not to comment. He knew that this would end up bringing the fury of the Guild upon him.

The black-haired man's armoured boots clunked against the wooden planks of the floor as he walked, paying no mind to this story of dark magic and wyverns. As far as he was concerned, it was _not_ his business. After the masked youth finished his exposition about some village, Drake scowled. Quite frankly, Drake did not care. He was here about a job. "I'm here about that job of Salamander Hunting," he spoke, crossing his arms with a serious expression.

See?

"Ah... Master Makarov..." Jenkins stepped around the crowd to try approaching the Guild Master. "You remember me, right? I was the one whom delivered a few of the job posters a couple of days ago." He paused to make sure the words sank in. "Anyway, the Salamander Hunting request was one of a good friend of mine," he fibbed a little, rubbing his hands together. "And also, my other friend, Drake here, needs the funds, but I don't think he can do this on his own." He leaned in close to the Guild Master, though he tried not to invade the man's personal space. "Sir, if Fairy Tail would assist, your guild can have seventy-five percent of the profit for all we care."

"Seventy-five?" Drake let out, visibly upset. "Jenkins, you swindler!"

"Oh, relax, it's 100,000. That gives you 25,000. Taxes and rent aside, you can live off that for a month by yourself," Jenkins shot back.

Drake's left eyebrow twitched as he scowled, visibly upset. "Damn your use of logic."

* * *

Erza remained quiet, not at all liking what was happening. Wyverns, dark relics, transforming men. It was all giving Erza a headache. She sighed and pinched the bride of her nose as she closed her eyes. "Ok, this is getting out of hand. We need the master for all of this." With that in mind, she turned in search for the soft old man, but stopped sort when she saw two new strangers talking to him. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What is this?" Gray mumbled. "Fairy Tail visit day or something?"

Marching over, Erza caught the last parts of the conversation, she was about to interrupt but the master shook his head.

"So you would like help on this Salamander Hunting request." Master Makarov repeated as he stroked his chin in thought. He studied the two men with his wise eyes. "Though it sounds to me, our help isn't wanted. Plus the job as already been accepted by one of our members, so it is up to her if she wants to work with you guys." The master pointed to Felicia who was currently guiding Gray to a chair.

"Well, we shall ask her then." Jenkins said and together with Dracul walked up to Felicia.

Immediately, Master Makarov turned to Mirajane and asked her if anyone was badly wounded during the attack, which Mira answered with a simple nod before she lead the old man to the infirmary. With a somewhat concerned gaze he looked at the sleeping form of Wendy but then, suddenly, his eyes widened in clear shock when he saw the black haired woman in the other bed that was sleeping so peacefully...

"It can't be...that woman...she is..." he murmured, which caused Mira and most of the other guild members to look at him questionably. Without hesitating, Makarov grabbed Mirajane's wrist, dragged her out of the infirmary again and closed the door before he took a deep breath. All of the guild's members were looking at him with confused and questioning expressions, even Felicia, Jenkins and Drake, who had been arguing rather loudly until then, turned their attention towards the guild master.

"Tie her up..." Makarov then rather whispered, trying to compose himself.

"Huh?" Saying that Mira was caught off guard by such a strange order would be a huge understatement...

"I said tie her up, right now! If she wakes up, I don't want her to be able to even move one finger!" the old mage repeated strictly.

"But master, she hasn't done anything!" Lucy argued, visibly in shock.

"Maybe not yet, but I don't want to risk that she will. That woman right there behind this door is undoubtedly Jillian Carter. She is on the council's top 10 list of Fiore's most wanted criminals." he began

"What?" almost everyone gasped in surprise upon hearing that before they silently listened as their guild master continued to explain.

"Yes. This woman is a dark mage. Moreover, she is known to be one of the most gruesome and sadistic dark mages in the whole country. Many bounty hunters have been send out to hunt her down and capture her, dead or alive. The current reward for the one who actually manages to capture her is 200.000 Jewel."

"But...what has she done?" Mirajane asked, her eyes expressing shock and horror.

"She is the Dragon Slayer that was raised by Dsurion, the feared, evil black dragon which has lived a long time in Serpent's County in the east of Fiore. He terrorized a lot of villages back then, but is said to have been killed by the dragon Metallicana in a fierce battle many years ago just before Dsurion was able to attack Celestia, the capital of Serpent's County. However, although Dsurion died in that fight, Jillian, his disciple that Metallicana didn't know of back then, lived on. She inherited his evil flames and ever since Dsurion's death, uses them to systematically burn down every single village and town Dsurion ever had a grudge against. She is responsible for the destruction of the villages Mandona, Corinia and Goemandh in Serpent's County. She was also the one that burned down a big part of Celestia 3 years ago. Throughout the years, a lot of hunters have tried to capture her, but never even once did one succeed." Makarov finished his explanation.

"Oh my goodness..." Lucy gasped in shock while covering her mouth with both of her hands. The young stellar spirit mage was visibly scared to death. She realized it was actually a miracle that she was still alive. She wouldn't know what she would have done if she would have run into Jill when the woman wouldn't have been that gravely wounded...

"And although this is already horrifying enough, it's not even the worst part." the guild master told them while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What is the worst part then?" Erza asked, her composure, surprisingly, as calm as ever.

"Nobody has ever encountered her in battle and lived long enough to tell about it."

Silence filled the room. A few murmurs were exchanged, but generally, everyone seemed to be too shocked to say a word...

"Tie her up. It is actually a quite lucky coincidence that she is here. Erza!" The master demanded.

"Yes, master?" Titania turned her attention towards the old man.

"I want you to make sure that you get a lot of rest tonight, for you will accompany me tomorrow. We will bring her to the Council so that this criminal can finally face the punishment for all of her cruel deeds."

"Do you mind if I accompany you?" Dracul then asked, stepping out of the crowd and in front of Makarov, causing Erza, the old man and a lot of other members to look at him quite surprised.

"Why would you want to accompany us?" Erza asked suspiciously, but Dracul simply shrugged his shoulders.

"200.000 bucks is a whole lot of money, simple as that. I accompany the two of you and in exchange I get a part of the reward. Let's say 15%?" he offered.

Makarov thought about that for a moment, before answering "Well, you did come all the way here only to take a job and it doesn't seem like Felicia wants to share her mission with a stranger...alright then, you shall accompany us and get a 15% share of the money as a-"

"Uh...hey gramps." Natsu, who, together with Elfman, had just gotten a few ropes to tie Jillian up like the master had ordered, suddenly interrupted Makarov.

He and the white haired coloss stood in the infirmary's entrance with wide eyes and just when Makarov asked what the pink haired Dragon Slayer wanted, they stepped aside to let their master have a look into the room.

Jillian's bed was empty, the window was wide open...and Wendy was gone.

**Cliff hanger! What will happen next? Please R&R! We want feedback! Please tell us what you think! Please!**

**Giggle**


	3. The burning Cathedral

**Chapter 3: The burning Cathedral**

**I'm gonna do this one a day for the Easter holidays. I can see you reading this so please review- or Jill will come and eat you! Okay, I know I missed yesterday, so you can see I fail at promises about updating but more reviews means quicker updating!**

**Giggle**

**Xxx**

**The Authors for this chapter are:**

**Flair the demon dragon king**

**Forks'n'Spoons**

**IridescentHeart**

**VulpineSnow**

_Summary so far: Lucy finds an injured stranger and takes her to the Guild, only to find that after healing her that she is wanted from the council. We meet Yuru, who is after a wyvern/man and Drake who does not like Guilds. Yuru tells us about a strange artefact and Jill kidnaps Wendy. _

Dracul stared at the Guild members, honestly perplexed by the sudden changes in moods going around. Still, at the very least, he had a job, and he could live off of the funds.

Then caught the sight of the old man surveying the room.

"... She's gone, isn't she?" he asked out loud, before sighing. "Damn it." He gripped the hilt of his sword. "Well, might as well hunt her down." He turned to walk out. "Doesn't matter if she's dead or alive, right?"

* * *

Felicia was already in a bad mood after today, then when two strangers asked to join her on her mission, well she got angry. Her and Jenkins had started to argue back and forth almost to the point where Felica was ready to erased the ground beneath his feet. Lucky the master had stopped her anger when he came out with a troubled look.

As everyone listened to the dark news about the woman they had just helped, the guild had a variation of reactions. Though when the dragon Metallicana was mentioned, Gajeel in his corner looked up and listened to the story with great attention. Gajeel frowned as he recalled the story of that battle Metallicana had told him once. When Metallicana had told of the battle, the dragon had said it was a fierce one that almost cost him his life. Therefore if the disciple of the dragon that almost beat Metallicana was there, Gajeel was defiantly going to participate. In fact, Gajeel had snuck off to go see the so said Jill and was the first to notice her and Wendy missing. Chuckling at the thought of doing battle, Gajeel sniffed the air, catching Wendy's scent and jumped out the window to follow the trail.

Just a few minutes later, Natsu and Elfman notified of everyone about the missing fugitive and guild members.

"Damn." Erza silently cursed as she lashed out at a nearby pillar, leaving behind her fist imprint. "I should have watched over them more."

The master stood in silence as he thought about the situation. Then in a whirl he turned back to his children. "Freed!" The master called. This was one of the lucky times that the Thunder God Tribe was in town. The green haired mage looked at the master in attention. "Do you think you can make ruins to keep Jill and Wendy in Magnolia?

"Of course." Freed said then turned to start the process.

The master nodded in approval. "Alright the rest of you split up and start looking high and low." Master ordered. "She couldn't have gotten far."

"Alright I'm all fired up." Natsu announced his fist on fire. "Let get this Jill. I want to see this dark fire; I bet it has nothing compared to my fire."

Felicia slapped him upside the head and glared at him. "Our first priority is getting Wendy back, idiot."

"She's right." Erza said, with a nod. "Wendy is a part of our guild and her safety comes first." Erza looked up when Drake asked whether Jill should be brought back dead or alive, curious she looked down at the master who went quiet. "Master?"

After a minute, the Master finally spoke in a grave tone. "Do what need to be done to stay alive?" He said in a way that granted permission but also didn't. "Though don't be rash and take Jill on alone, she is deadly even when she's weakened."

"Um Master?" The master looked up at Felicia, the over to where she pointed. "I think Gajeel didn't get the memo on no solo fights."

The whole guild had a moment of silence, then with a yell Natsu rushed out, followed by Gray. Erza ran out after them and soon everyone was out hunting down Jill.

Only a few remained. Yuru looks to Makarov "So you heard my entire story didn't you?" Yuru asks watching Makarov carefully. Makarov gave no indication of being ignorant on the subject of whom the young man spoke of and turns to him with a serious look in his eye.

The master looked at Yuru rather intensely. "Yes I heard everything." He said as he stroked his chin in thought. Too many things were happening for him to focus on just one problem. "We will have to fully sit down and discuss it all later, but right now my children are out there fighting a deadly opponent." The master looked at the trashed guild and at some of the wounded guild members.

Mirajane placed a comforting hand on the master's shoulder, feeling the pain he was feeling at the moment. "It's okay master, everyone will come back unharmed."

Yuru frowned. "If it will make my meeting with you sooner I would help your children, but the laws of my people say I can't interfere with this turn of events unless I am part of a side in the conflict." Yuru said a little bitterly. Even though he hated most of the laws of his people he swore a blood oath to uphold them until his last duty to them was done.

* * *

She was already quite far away from the guild, the black haired woman, who tried to ignore her headache and the feeling of exhaustion that still claimed her, was sprinting down the streets of Magnolia, carrying Wendy, who had a piece of cloth tied over her mouth and around her wrists, bridal style in her arms. The blue haired Dragon Slayer looked up at her kidnapper with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Jill began trying to soothe the girl in a calm voice, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need you as deposit."

Jill was currently hiding behind a small hut in Magnolia, hearing the voices of Fairy Tail's guild members coming closer and closer as they searched for their youngest comrade. Leaning against the wall of the hut, she peeked out from behind a corner and watched a few mages. Including Natsu and Gray, pass by on the streets while she pressed Wendy's back into her body, all the while holding her other hand that was holding a scary, black flame, right next to Wendy's face in order to threaten the girl to not even think about making any kind of noise. Just a few minutes after the group of wizards were gone and she didn't hear anything else that sounded like Fairy Tail, she picked up Wendy again and continued to escape. After a few more minutes of running, she ripped the cloth away from Wendy's mouth and demanded: "Answer me, girl. Is this building up ahead the Cardia Cathedral?"

Wendy simply wept and sobbed, not able to form any clear thoughts or coherent words.

"I said answer me!" Jill pushed strictly, causing Wendy to look at her even more scared and finally whispered

"..Y-yes..."

"Good. Sorry for scaring you." Jill, much to the younger Dragon Slayer's surprise, apologized and even flashed a somewhat friendly smile.

"Oh right, I haven't thanked you yet, have I? You're the person that saved my life and I'm very grateful for that. Thank you, Wendy."

This left Wendy completely speechless. Jill was currently holding her as a hostage, so why was she being so friendly? And how did she know her name? However, Wendy tried to pull herself together. She was a Fairy Tail mage, wasn't she? So even if she was currently in danger and most certainly wouldn't stand a chance against Jill in battle, she trusted her friends to save her and until then, she could at least give her best to get some info out of the mysterious woman.

"Wh-what do y-you want in t-the cathedral? A-and why d-did you kidnap m-me?" she stuttered, still not able to fully control her sobs.

"I told you I need you as a deposit so that your guild members won't get into my way too much. I'm in Magnolia because I'm looking for something and I'm quite sure I'll find it in the Cathedral." Jill answered in a quite neutral tone.

Only a few moments later, the black haired woman kicked the door of the cathedral open and stepped into the empty main hall. She took a look around before stepping inside and closing the gates behind her, all the while never loosening her tight, but not hurtful, grip on Wendy to make sure the small girl didn't suddenly break free and ran away. Jill didn't doubt that she would be able to catch the girl again in no time of she tried to escape, but she didn't really want to use any more force than necessary on the person she owed her life.

When she suddenly sensed a weird, somewhat dark aura in the cathedral, she walked up to the wooden altar and, upon figuring that this was seemingly the source of the aura, crushed it with a simple kick of a foot engulfed by pitch black flames before crouching down. She set Wendy down, but still held her firmly on her wrist, before she began to scramble through the wooden pieces that were the remains of the altar. After only a few moments, she picked up a small ring that gave off a weird, golden glow and looked at it, analysing it.

"A ring?" Wendy asked before Jill stood up again and put the ring into the pocked of her coat before picking up Wendy again.

"Not a normal ring. That ring is a part of a very dangerous weapon. And so is this cathedral." she explained and ran out of the Cathedral again.

"What do you mean by that?" Wendy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're still too young to understand this."

Those words said, she said put Wendy down again when she was on the front yard of the cathedral again before she jumped up high in the air, taking in a deep breath and yelling "Dark Dagon's Roar!"

In a matter of moments, the whole cathedral was engulfed in black flames that turned the colour of a normal fire when Jill stopped the attack and landed on the ground next to Wendy again.

"That should do it." she said while the blue haired girl only stared in utter shock as every part of the beautiful Cardia Cathedral was engulfed in merciless, hot, orange-reddish flames.

"I can handle myself from now on. Again, thanks for your help." Jill smiled before planting a short kiss on Wendy's forehead and running off again.

She was just about to leave Magnolia again when she was stopped by something that seemed to be a barrier and her eyes widened in shock.

"Runes...oh crap, I'm locked in!" she realized.

And just moments later, she heard someone yell

"There! That's her!"

A somewhat shocked expression spread on Jill's face when she saw Natsu, Erza and several other guild members coming at her.

"Shit!" she cursed and took off running away again, not knowing what to do otherwise.

**Cake**

"Perfect." Dracul narrowed his eyes as he focused his magic through the large double-edged sword on his back. A magic circle, violet with red marks, emerged at the pommel of the hilt and at the tip of the blade. As he drew the large sword, the blade was covered with a bright white light, which soon died down to reveal a hand-and-a-half sword with a platinum blade, the word "Light Bringer" engraved in gold on that blade.

This was one of Dracul's elemental weapons, forged for combat against Dark Magic. Drake was curious of it could hold up against this Jill girl and the magic Makarov hinted her to have.

Jill saw the new opponent standing on the street as he was waiting for her to come closer. Actually, Dracul had somewhat expected Jill to turn around or another direction and avoid him, instead though, she came rushing straight at him. The hint of a smirk spread on Drake's face. "Well, well...she seems to have guts." he whispered, getting ready to strike. However, just when Jill was only a few feet away from Drake, who already pumped his magic energy into his sword in order to strike, she suddenly simply jumped up in the air and over Drake's head before she landed just a few feet behind him and took off running again. Internally, Drake silently cursed himself for not seeing such a fairly obvious move coming, before gritting his teeth and following Jill. The woman was worth quite a lot, so there was no way Drake would simply let her go after having been tricked by her.

* * *

Erza and Natsu were the first to spot Jill, though they cursed when she ran off. Erza told Natsu to go ahead, while she went to go check on Wendy.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Erza asked as she looked over the small girl, checking her for any injuries.

Wendy shook her head and wiped a couple of tears from her eyes. "She didn't hurt me Erza-san, I'm okay." Satisfied with Wendy's answer and with her through check over, Erza hugged Wendy tight then stood up.

Erza looked behind her to see Levy and her usual crew of Jet and Droy. "Take Wendy back to the guild." She demanded of them, and then proceeded to run off in the direction Jill escaped in.

Meanwhile the resident iron dragon was closely following Jill. He had caught up to her back at the cathedral, but decided to wait to see what she was going do. After Jill had burned down the Cathedral and ran off without Wendy, he decided to use the time to start a fight. Gajeel watch as she easily avoided some guy with a deadly axe and continued to run.

Gajeel followed Jill a couple of more minutes, then with a manic laugh, he jumped from the roof he was on and landed right in front of Jill. Cutting off her escape. "Hey woman, stop running and fight me." He demanded with his trade mark smirk.

Just as Gajeel yelled the declaration of war, Natsu came upon them. "Hey back of metal head, she's my fight!"

"My master fought her master." Gajeel said, not taking her eyes off of Jill. "Now it's time for pupil to fight pupil."

Jill quickly jumped aside when Gajeel landed in front of her, watching both, him and Natsu who had also managed to keep up with her, closely as, after settling their argument, both of them got ready to attack.

"Sorry boys, but maybe another time. At the moment, I don't have time for a little spar." Jill commented with a smirk before she closed her eyes for a few moments while Natsu and Gajeel started to charge in.

"Secret Dragon Slayer Art, Way of endless darkness #1: Starless Night's Cursing Screech..." she whispered to herself before opening her eyes again, that were now glowing in a bright, purple colour, before she took in a deep breath and let out an ear piercingly high and extremely loud screech.

Both of the attacking Dragon Slayers fell to their knees just a few feet away from Jill when they were confronted with the loud noise while covering their ears, both of them screaming out in agony. Around 10 seconds later, Jillian stopped the assault, seeing as both, Natsu and Gajeel, clearly couldn't manage to stand up again, before she continued her escape. She needed to find that mage that created the runes and somehow knock him out; otherwise she would be trapped, no matter what she did. Natsu and Gajeel slowly stood up, supporting each other while they could do nothing but watch as the blurry silhouette of Jill was disappearing out of their sight again.

"That...damned woman...argh, my head..." Gajeel murmured while Natsu simply growled and gritted his teeth. Both of them were feeling dizzy and sick to their stomach, only barely able to supress the urge to throw up.

Just when Jill wanted to turn into a street, she was suddenly hit in the stomach by a rather large rock. It came flying towards her so fast that she wasn't able to dodge and hit her so hard in the pit of her stomach that she fell to her knees, holding the now aching part of her body while she spat out a bit of saliva mixed with blood.

"Where do you think you're going?" Felicia demanded, slowly approaching Jill, who was now looking up at her attacker with a dangerously low growl.

"Capturing one of my comrades, setting our beautiful cathedral on fire...those are two things I will make you pay for!" Felicia spat in an angry voice while Jill slowly got up on her feet again and faced Felicia, engulfing her hands in her black flames before taking up a battle stance while Felicia let a few rocks of different sizes hover in the air around her.

Drake had dashed to follow Jill, but by the time he caught up, it already seemed the battle had started. Slowly, keeping his distance, the black-haired young man made the motion of sheathing the sword, which vanished into the pocket dimension of his Requip. Then, he unholstered his bow and notched in an arrow...

"Requip: Metal Arrow," he intoned. On command, the arrow switched out for a heavier, more durable and damaging projectile. "Wind, guide this arrow... Strike swift and true."

With that, the tell-tale light-violet circle to mark the use of Wind Magic manifested in front of the arrowhead. This spell would drain Drake a bit, but if it was successful, it would accelerate the speed of the arrow through the air once he released it. Aiming more for the Dark Dragon Slayer's leg, instead of a vital spot... he released his hold on the arrow and allowed it to fly.

Felicia eyed Jill, calculating her enemy as she held a defensive stance. Her anger was making her think rashly and the rocks around her were spinning faster. Jill could sense the imbalance Felicia had and was determined to use it against her is need be.

After a couple of second, Felicia sent the first move, sending the rock on a once course projectile to Jill. Jill easily dodged them despite her injury. Staying her one spot, Felicia stomped her combat boot clad foot on the ground, raising up a chunk of rock and sending it towards Jill with a yell. At the last moment. Felicia willed the rock to break apart, sending multiple and rather sharp rock fragments at Jill.

Using her speed and agility, Jillian managed to dodge Felicia's attack, charging in at the smaller girl with her hand covered in flames. And just before she was able to serve a punch to the girl's head, she suddenly screamed out in agony when she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She stumbled to the side, the fire around her hands extinguishing, and supported herself on one of the walls of the two houses that formed the small alley she and Felicia were fighting in, before she looked down and saw her thigh was pierced by an arrow. Hissing from the pain and growling threateningly she looked over her shoulder and spotted Drake not very far away behind her. In that moment, she made the mistake of not paying attention on Felicia, who used the Dragon Slayer's pain as a distraction. Jill's realization that Felicia was still her main opponent came too late and before she could do anything, both of her wrists and knees were bound together by thick, hard stones that were fuelled with the girl's magic energy. She tried to break free using her fire, but to no effort. For a moment she thought about using her Dark Dragon's Roar, but ultimately decided against it when she felt the cold steel of a sword's blade on the side of her neck.

"Don't even think about it." Drake said in a low voice, standing right behind Jill.

Her hands were covered and cuffed by thick rocks, so she couldn't use them. Her mobility was also immensely restricted because her knees were also bound together by stone. And to top it all off, Drake was standing behind her with his sword threatening to slit her throat and she sensed that the man was deadly serious.

"Shit..." she hissed, realizing that she just got defeated.

And without further words, Drake picked up the slightly shorter woman and put her over his shoulder, his other hand still lingering on her throat before he nodded at Felicia in appreciation and then turned around and walked down the streets together with the Earth mage to take the successfully captured Dragon Slayer back to Fairy Tail...

**Yep! I am updating quick aren't I! Don't you love me? *everyone else steps back* Tell me what you think, okay? I really like editing this and I hope you really like reading this. You can always come and visit the forum, "We're all fired up!" by Forks 'n' Spoons, and join if you want to have a go at paragraph RPing. It is really fun and you can even be a part of this story! Please review- they make the world go round! So REVIEW! And stop by at the forum. Also, if you are interested, there is a small neighbouring thread, not the plot one but a side one with other characters interacting. Do you want me to post them as well? Maybe a side chapter hmmm? Tell me what you think!**

**Giggle**

**xxx**


	4. The history of Jill

**Chapter 4: The History of Jill**

**Hello everyone! How do you like the story so far? I see you haven't reviewed yet…why? Anyhow, I'm trying to keep to my promise but oh well! So, once again:**

**The Authors for this chapter are:**

**Flair the demon dragon king**

**Forks'n'Spoons**

**IridescentHeart**

**VulpineSnow**

The master regarded Yuru. "I will see-" He was stopped shot when the he saw the guild members coming back into the guild. Drake was carrying a rock bound Jill on his shoulder and Felicia was looking a little peeved at everything. "Take her to the back room." The master demanded.

Drake and Felica followed Mirajane into the back, while the Master watched. Then with a sigh he looked back at Yuru. "In an hour we can talk, but first I must handle my first duty as guild master." With that the master turned on his heel and went into the back room. Yuru nodded and tooks a meditation position while he waited to speak with the guild master. Yuru relaxed he finally was making progress on his mission. Now all he could do was wait.

When the master left, Mirajane came back and looked at the wrecked guild. She smiled sweetly at the remaining guild members. "I would really appreciate it if you all started to clean up the place."

A shiver went through everyone's spine as they got the undertone of the threat. They immediately went to work on cleaning up the guild. Mira smiled and motioned for Yuru to sit at the counter. "The master won't be too long; he'll listen to you once he's done."

In the back room, Drake had set Jill down in a chair; Felicia waved her hand and made the stone chains connect to the ground, making sure that Jill wouldn't escape. The master entered looking very serious, followed by Erza.

"You have caused a lot of trouble for us." The master began as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Kidnapping and destroying city property, this does not help you situation as a criminal. Jill remained quiet as she stared defiantly at the short master.

"The ring?" Erza piped up, earning Jill's attention. "Wendy said you took ring from the cathedral. Tell us about it."

Drake simply stood back, leaning against a wall as he waited for Jill in answer Erza and Makarov. He was also trying to rest, even if just a little. After all, that spell he used was rather draining...

"Hmph." Jill snorted, "How do you get the idea that I'll tell you about it?" she growled at Erza.

"Well, the way I see it you have two choices. Either you tell us what your true reasons for being here are, or we will take you to the council tomorrow. Remembering your crime record I'm sure that they won't go too soft on you. Moreover, it's not like our guild wouldn't find any use for those 200.000 Jewel. The choice is yours." Erza explained, crossing her arms and looking deeply into Jill's eyes, who only lowered her eyebrows angrily in response.

The two women held eye contact for quite a while, until Jill finally gave in, realizing that she wasn't exactly in the dominating position here.

"Fine." she sighed "But it's a long story, so listen closely."

Sensing that she got everyone's attention, the Dragon Slayer started to explain.

"Around 500 years ago the country of Fiore was reined by probably the most gruesome tyrant today's history books know about. His name was Yokuragon, an incredibly strong demon that, together with a giant horde of other demons, had somehow managed to pass the gates of hell and set foot into our world. Yokuragon seemed to be the strongest of them all. Even the strongest mages of the strongest guilds were no match for him back then, and so it didn't take him very long until he mercilessly crushed every guild that defied him, brutally killed every single member of the magic council and ultimately announced himself as the new supreme ruler of Fiore. From that fateful day on, he was known as the most powerful demon of the world, quickly being called names like the Great Demon Lord or Demonic Overlord. The years of his reign were filled with tyranny and cruelty and although lots of the mages that still lived had the will to do something about it, they knew that they were no match for Yokuragon and his army of demons. However, there were 5 mages that were brave enough to plan on confronting the Demon Lord in order to end his reign and save Fiore. Those 5 mages founded an alliance that they named The Legion. Together, they developed an enormously powerful spell to not kill Yokuragon, since it was well known that he was immortal for human hands, but to seal him away for all eternity.

When the day of their fight came, they actually managed to seal Yokuragon away in 7 magical rings. Those rings are called the Sealed Soul Rings. The Legion completely sucked out Yokuragon's soul, devided it into 7 parts and transfered each part in one of the rings. Those rings were spread all over Fiore in order to reduce the risk for anyone to find them and use them for their purposes to an absolute minimum.

Today, the alliance called The Legion still exists. It consists of the ancestors of the heroic mages that saved Fiore back in those days, but it has become the exact opposite of what it once was. The Legion of today has the goal to find all Soul Rings and activate them in order to resurrect Yokuragon's soul and transfer it back into his lifeless body that is locked away in a temple on Perigor, a small island in the South. Until now, The Legion has managed to stay rather undetected, however though; only a few years ago a certain someone got to know about their plans and decided to do something about it. And that certain someone was none other than the dragon that raised me and taught me my magic: the dragon of dark fire, Dsurion.

When Dsurion heard of The Legion, he started to worry. He knew that even a dragon's power probably wouldn't be enough to stop Yokuragon, so he and I started to search for the 7 rings. When we found the first one in the centre of a temple on a small, unnamed island, we were shocked to see what had happened to the inhabitants of the island. All of them had become bloodthirsty, cruel monsters that lost control about themselves. As soon as Dsurion and I retrieved the ring from the temple's core, they came at us, attacking us like lunatics and some of them even attacking each other. And although they were behaving like monsters, we could see the sorrow in their eyes. Those were all once peaceful humans that were infected by the dark and evil aura the ring gave off and thus they were turned into those demonic creatures without being able to do anything about it. We knew that those were innocents, but the way they behaved they were a threat for everyone that would ever visit their island, so we took the ring and then burnt the whole island including everyone that lived there to ashes.

Only a few days later, we met the mages of The Legion the first time. They were trying to take the ring from us, but Dsurion and I were able to fight them off. However, both of us have sensed something changing about the ring when we were fighting The Legion with our dark fire and it didn't take Dsurion very long to figure out what it was. It seemed that our dark fire seemed to strengthen the dark aura of the ring, which means that our magic was able to sync with Yokuragon's soul. Knowing this, Dsurion feared that The Legion would most certainly find that out and try to rid him of his powers in order to use them to try to forcefully awaken Yokuragon using his black flames instead of the Soul Rings. He was worried that it would be only a matter of time until they would come after us, so he made up his mind and decided to sacrifice himself in order to prevent his powers from being abused.

Together, we travelled to Serpent's County, knowing that this area has always been well guarded by Metallicana. Dsurion decided to let himself be killed in a fight, since he assumed that The Legion could still try to suck the remains of his powers out of his dead body if he simply committed suicide. And thus he decided to provoke Metallicana to fight him. He pretended to have gone mad and attacked a few small villages quite a few times, but Metallicana didn't react on that. Slowly losing his patience, he put everything on one card and then went for Celestia. He attacked the city, completely burning to ashes nearly half of it and killing thousands of innocents while doing so. And this was finally enough to get Metallicana's attention.

The two dragons fought for 3 days, until Dsurion was finally so gravely wounded and completely exhausted that he died. I was with him in his last moments and he transferred the last drops of his remaining power to me before he told me to complete our mission and finally closed his eyes. I swore him that I would not fail him, and so I began my quest to look for the remaining last 6 rings. I found one in the ashes of the wrecked church of Celestia and 3 others in different places of 3 small villages located rather in the North of Fiore. However, upon seeing that the people of the villages where I found the rings had all turned into brutal demons after being cursed by the ring's evil auras, I decided to put them out of their misery and burnt all 3 of those villages down until I absolutely couldn't sense the ring's aura in those places anymore.

After hearing that once of The Legion's members from 500 years ago was born in Magnolia, I decided to come here to look for the sixth ring, but Apos, a very powerful mage of The Legion that has the ability to turn into and immensely strong Wyvern for quite a long time, tracked me down somehow and hunts me ever since I left Corinia. Just before I reached Magnolia, the two of us fought a fierce battle. I was able to defend the rings and didn't lose even one of them, but he had managed to injure me quite badly and I was only able to escape because I used all of my remaining power to use my Starless Night's Cursing Screech on him. Even though being wounded, I managed to enter Magnolia and well...from then on you know the rest of the story."

Erza, Drake, Felicia and Makarov had listened to every word she said, all the while sometimes nodding in order to signalize the Dragon Slayer that they understood what she was saying and the could continue talking.

"So you are actually not a criminal..." Felicia commented

"Depends on the interpretation I guess. The fact that I did kill innocent people when burning down those 3 villages is definitely correct. But I didn't kill them for evil purposes." Jill answered.

"But there is one thing I don't quite get. If those people in the villages and on the island turned into brutal demons, then why didn't that happen here? Or in Celestia?" Erza asked, causing Jill to slightly shake her head and shrug her shoulders.

"I don't really get that either. I assume that, since Magnolia and Celestia is full of powerful mages, the mass of magical auras of the mages surrounding the location where the rings were hidden somehow suppressed the ring's aura. Also, the Cardia Cathedral and the big church of Celestia themselves are full of magic energy." Jill told them.

"But then why the hell did you burn our cathedral?" Felicia threw in. She was still angry that Jillian had destroyed the most beautiful monument of Magnolia.

"I just wanted to be absolutely sure that the aura of the ring couldn't spread. I had retrieved it from inside of the wooden altar. After having destroyed the altar, there was a high possibility that the ring's aura that was held inside the altar until then would've spread through the whole cathedral and I didn't want to risk that." Jill explained.

"Well, then there is only one question left unanswered." Drake said, catching Jill's attention and causing her to look at him.

"If you are actually not an evil, dark mage, then why didn't you simply tell the council that they are mistaken? You could have easily avoided a lot of confrontations with bounty hunters if you would have done that."

"Well, it's a simple reason: It was Dsurion's idea to keep it all a secret. If we would have managed to get all 7 rings and destroy them without anyone really noticing it, nobody would have to worry about it and could simply go on living. I somewhat agreed with him on that and interpreted it as a part of his last wish to continue and finish the quest we had started rather in silence than to cause a big ruckus about it and maybe even scaring civilians."

After everything had been said, all four people looked at the master. Though it all he has been strangely quiet, even seeming to be sleep with his eye closed. They all waited for Makarov to say something on this, but after minutes passed, Felicia started to get impatient. "Master, what do you think?"

Slowly, the old master opened his eyes and looked straight at Jill. "She speaks the truth. The Legion, I remember them. Yajima has also shown me the council records of them."

"Then what about the evil part?" Erza questioned.

Makarov nodded gravely. "The last meeting of the guild masters, this topic came up." He admitted, closing his eyes again. "There were rumours going around, but we had no solid evidence." With a long pause, Makarov looked at Jill once more. "Do you know where the last ring might be?"

Jill thought about it and frowned. "I have an idea, but I'm not really sure." Makarov nodded and then looked at Felicia, motioning to the stone chains. Felicia huffed, but followed her master's orders and removed the chain watching as they crumbled to the ground. "You're letting me go?"

"If that is how you want to see it." Makarov said. "A bigger threat is known and we must deal with that first. However you are still a criminal, thus you are to remain here in Fairy Tail until we can get you the benefit of the doubt." Makarov looked at Erza. "Erza, I'll leave the rest to you for now. I must handle other business. For now, collaborate on the position the next ring might be."

Erza nodded. "Very well." She replied then watched as the Master exited the room, leaving the four mages. Erza looked at Jill. "Guess we're helping you now."

"It's not like I asked for it." Jill said under her breath as she stood up in a huff. "I've managed to collect six rings all by myself and I can do the same with the last."

Erza stepped closer to Jill, narrowing her eyes. "The master gave me the task of helping you and I will fulfil that task. But don't get me wrong, I will gladly throw you to the council if I need to. Erza said lowly. "Just make one wrong move and I'll take you out myself."

"Alright ladies break it up." Drake intervened, pulling Erza away and looking between the two women. "We all have a common goal now, so let's find a map of Fiore and try to pinpoint this last ring."

* * *

Makarov came back out into the guild and smiled to see the member already working to repair the guild. Then he turned to Yuru who was sitting at the counter in meditation. Clearing his throat, he interpreted Yuru and got his attention. "As I promised, I will speak with you now." With that said Makarov turned around and head up stairs, going to his office. Silently Yuru followed.

Once inside Makarov's office, Makarov sat down behind his desk with a heavy sigh and looked expectantly at Yuru. "So tell me everything I should know."

"Well besides what I told Erza that you heard. Pretty much nothing causes that is the extent of my knowledge. I don't even know any of the relic's powers besides giving the user the ability to change into a Wyvern. So from what I gathered the one I seek is the one that attacked you and he'll obviously be back. But the laws of my village forbid me in aiding you cause I'm not officially part of your guild" Yuru said To Makarov who looked thoughtful letting all the information seep in.

Makarov nodded thoughtfully then exited the room. Yuru stared at the door, not sure on what to do. However in a couple of seconds, Makarov came back with Mirajane behind him. Mira was carrying a small box in her hands.

"Well if you need to join Fairy Tail I welcome you." Makarov said with a smile. He motioned to Mira who was also smiling. "Lovely Mira will be the one to give you your stamp."

Very well. Stamp it on my chest." Yuru said removing his overcoat and shirt. Mira took the stamp from the box and stamps Yuru over his heart. Removing the stamp revealed a new black Fairy Tail insignia. "With this I shall fight for you and do as you say." Yuru said putting his clothes back on. "What would you have me do first Master?" Yuru asked.

* * *

Drake sighed. He was essentially a hired hand. After this job, he didn't want to get involved with more guilds... With the explanation and exposition out of the way, and with Jenkins now... gone... he was essentially stuck here.

The black-haired youth drew an arrow from the quiver on his right hip, examining it with calculating eyes. "..." The shafts of each arrow were wooden, with steel or iron arrowheads, a bit different from the one he used to hit the Dark Dragon Slayer. With a sigh, he returned the arrow to the quiver, and then he used Requip to store the arrows, bow, and quiver back into the pocket dimension, exchanging them for a hatchet and a single short sword. In other words, normal weapons were to be of use for later.

* * *

Makarov started to pace around the room in thought. After a minute he turned back to Yuru and gave a confirming nod. "If the one you seek is the one who attacked us, then you can help in the search." Makarov said, looking at Yuru seriously. "A search for the seven rings of Yokuragon. The wyvern mage is connected to the rings and you may just run into him during the search for the last ring."

"Yokuragon?" Yuru repeated. Makarov nodded and motioned for Yuru to follow him out the door and back downstairs.

"Right Yokuragon a terrible menace that would doom Fiore." Makarov stated as he walked purposely into the back room, with Yuru following him.

Once the door opened, all the occupants: Erza, Jill, Drake, and Felicia looked up from the big map of Fiore that was spread across the table. Erza looked at Yuru in confusion than at the master. "Is he being added to the search?"

Makarov nodded and walked over to the table, looking at the map that was marked in red. "This is?"

"The places I found all six rings." Jill answered as she pointed at the places circled in red, all scattered around the map. Makarov nodded in interest as he crossed his arms across his chest, studying the marked map and looking for any pattern that might help them. When he couldn't find one, he looked at Jill.

"How have you been finding the rings so far?" Makarov asked curiously.

Jill only sighed and looked at the ground. "Honestly, I really don't know." she began, causing Makarov, Erza and the others standing around her to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You mean you found them on coincidence?" Felicia asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Well, no, not really. Remember I told you guys that my Dragon Slayer powers are able to somewhat sync with the auras of the rings? Well, I guess that's how I found them. I...somehow sensed them. Well, I can't actually sense them until I am anywhere near them. But...it's like I have some kind of instinct that leads me to them. Even if I just start to walk off somewhere without having any particular destination, it feels like I always know where I'm heading to." Jillian answered, sounding somewhat troubled and confused herself.

"The only thing I've recognized as some kind of pattern is that until now the rings were always hidden in places that had some kind of symbolic or monumental status. Churches, temples, cathedrals...I even once found one in the tombstone of an ancient king." she added.

"Well, that does narrow the search, even if only by a relatively small margin," Drake commented as he cupped his jaw, staring at the map. "I'm no diviner, though. I'd ask Jenkins, as he's good with maps and patterns, but the guy already bailed on us." He sighed and crossed his arms. "Is there at least a too-obvious pattern, like, say, a star or a ring within the map made from the locations? I know it sounds silly, but if these rings were all at religious sites, I'd think they would want a religious 'shape' on the map."

Pointing at a location on the map, "It's there." Yuru said.

**Well? What do you think? Tell me by review! Remember, if you are interested, you can always check out the forum. "We're all fired up!" Please review!**

**Giggle**

**xxx**


End file.
